


A Game Of Life And (Un)Death

by MondaysAGlitch



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Damien is a zombie, Gen, No Fluff, Zombie AU, based on the zombie song by stephanie mabey, william is sad and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondaysAGlitch/pseuds/MondaysAGlitch
Summary: When the Zombie apocalypse began, Damien had stayed behind to protect The Colonel. The Mayor was never seen again, and that was the end of his story.Three years after the start of the apocalypse, William splits off from his group after a fight and ends up running into a strangely familiar zombie who just won't seem to stop following him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Game Of Life And (Un)Death

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy it! i wrote this story while listening to The Zombie Song, and while it's not necessary to listen to the song while reading, it might add onto the angst.

Three years ago, on this exact date, the zombie apocalypse had started. Celine, Damien, William, Y/N, The Butler, The Chef, Abe, and Mark had all been together in Mark's mansion. The Actor had gone mad and opened up the doors, instantly being bitten and getting turned into a zombie. As the whole group was escaping, The Colonel tripped over his legs and couldn't get back up. Damien instantly rushed over to save him and fought off the zombies to give William an escape.

"Go along without me, I'll catch up!" He called out, fighting off the growing swarm of zombies around him. Those were his very last words.

After everyone else had gotten to safety, a funeral was held. That was the beginning of all the tension. From that point onwards, fights began to happen more and more. Most often between William and Celine, however always with The Colonel. As the days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years, everyone slowly began to change. Within the first week, The Chef and The Butler left the rest of the group to find safety within the government. Y/N became jaded and distant, often not talking unless to tell everyone else to shut up. Celine became more and more aggressive, killing every zombie in sight, no longer hope for a cure to save her friends. Abe began starting fights with anyone insight, which oftentimes was William.

One time when The Detective had tried to start a fight, things went sour instantly.

"Abe, I already said I'm not in the mood. I already have Celine on my case twent-four-seven, I don't need you to start yelling at me too." William groaned, looking up from his Pistol which he was polishing.

"No, I want to know. Why did you let Damien stay behind? He could've still been here if it weren't for you! It would've been better if you died." Abe shouted, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth at the last comment he made.

"Oh, It'd be better if I had died?" William asked, aiming at Abe's chest. "How about we test that theory?" He said, mocking the Detective with his speaking pattern. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and all was quiet.

Abe had been in the chest, right where his heart was. William had killed Abe, and he felt no guilt. What he felt was insanity, corruption in his mind while his body functioned perfectly. He would have rare moments of clarity, where all he could do was sob at his actions, but other than that he was completely out of it. The Colonel started going by the name Wilford instead of anything else, and would almost yell whenever someone called him by the wrong name. At the end of the second year, nobody could remember a time before Wilford's insanity.

As soon as the third year began, Celine snapped. Yelling at Wilford about things he didn't remember, someone who he should have cried when he heard the name of, yet nothing came to mind. Things escalated, and guns were pointed at each other. Y/N took a deep breath in, before shouting as loud as they could.

"STOP FUCKING FIGHTING!" They shouted, three years of anger released in one breath. They continued. "You fight like children over a fucking DEAD MAN! Do you think Damien would want this to happen?! No, He would want you to comfort each other and not be sad, or whine like fucking babies." They finished, before heading back into silence.

That night Wilford packed his bags and started walking. He didn't know where he was, or where he was heading, all he knew is that he had a strange feeling in his chest. As he continued walking, strange memories began coming back to him, and for some reason, he started crying. As he walked further and further into the destroyed streets of the world, one singular zombie began following him. He sat down on a bench and began to cry, only to be startled by a tapping on his shoulder. He looked up, only to be greeted by familiar and distant eyes. After a few seconds, he noticed that he was looking in the eyes of a zombie. Wilford jumped up and pulled out his pistol, while the zombie attempted to communicate with the former Colonel.

"W-Wait..." The zombie managed to rasp out, clearly attempting to speak.

"Did you just speak?" Wilford asked, both shocked and intrigued.

"Will..iam..?" The zombie asked, a look of happiness on his face that was decaying.

Upon hearing his name, Will started hyperventilating. His thoughts started racing, his heard was pounding, and his breathing was out of time. He fainted and woke up in a strange white box with his friends next to him. Despite how strange everything felt, William went along with everything and began catching up and apologizing.

During the morning time, Celine and Y/N went out looking for Wilford. They found his mauled and now decaying body sleeping next to another, and now the only people left alive in the group were Y/N and Celine.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for that angst at the end.


End file.
